My Only
by missnapierquinn
Summary: Tim makes a brave move on Bruce. But there's only one person on his mind and in his heart. BruceJay/ minor TimBruce


A long night of patrolling left Batman exhausted and wanting his bed. But he knew those reports weren't going to write themselves. Grappling to a high building rooftop he glanced at the city below. Momemts like these he second guessed the whole point. The city will never clean itself up, never want to. But he couldn't, wouldn't give up. It'd do no good.

He readied his grapple gun when he heard foot steps. Heavy foot steps accompainied by the rustling of chains and squeaks of leather rubbing on itself.

He lowered his arm to his belt and clutched a batarang.

"Drop it, B. No need to fly off the handle".

_Jason._

Batman turned sharply and stared down his wayward son. Jason's Red Hood helmet was absent but his mask was on. He saunted over to Batman with his swagger in check. The smuggness is what annoied Batman the most.

Jason stopped 2 feet infront if him and grabbed a smoke. "Mind if I?" He asked with a teasing tone. Not waiting for a response, which he probably wouldn't get, he lit it up. Making sure to take a long draw and blowing it in Batmans face.

"Busy night. The Replcement looked half dead when I tackled him in the alley. Might wanna check how he's doing". Jason smirked as Batmans lip twitched. Jason hadn't done too much damage to him...maybe.

"What do you want, Hood?" Batman growled.

"Can't I say 'hello' to my dad every now and then?".

Batman would've basked in the fact that Jason called him that..but he knew better. "What do you want?" Abit of warning in his voice. Batman would normally play Jasons game of stalling but tonight was enough.

"Do you like my new get up? Bit more bikerish this time. Always loved the style" Jason did a 360 turn. Grinning as Batman followed with interest.

"Very nice. Now can I leave with the knowledge that you wont be blowing up buildings and causing havoc?" His voice tense and irritated.

Jason growled. He wasn't getting the desired reaction. Batman was worn out. Play time would have to wait.

"Whatever you want, B. Catch ya". And with that he jumped off the roof with a somersault.

Batman grunted and made his way to the batmobile.

Alfred had long since retired to bed. Only Bruce and Tim were in the cave continuing with their reports. Tim had a black eye and bruises on his cheeks. Jason's doing ofcourse. He felt a little annoied that Bruce hadn't commented on them. Not that he needed babying or such. But still.

"When you're finished with that report head for bed. I'll finish up here". Bruce said never taking his eyes off the screen. Tim made an annoied noise but said nothing. He finished his report on some low level gun smuggler and turned to Bruce. "I'm done...I guess I should go...?"

Batman didn't reply, didn't stop typing, didn't even flinch. Tim sighed and left. Walking to his room he felt a pang of hurt. Ever since he kissed Bruce that night Bruce had been avoiding him like the plauge. Wouldn't even look at his wounds tonight. He knew kissing him was wrong, so wrong but he could'nt help it. He sat on his bed thinking about it. Bruce kissed him back, even if only for a second, but he did. Guilt definatly had to be a major factor in his reaction now. But why? Tim was 17 he was smart and mature enough to make his own descions. Damn Bruce...

Bruce was still working on his reports when he heard a sound behind him. Sighing, "Tim, I told you to go to sl-". Jason stood with a mixture of annoyance, hatred and amusement on his handsome face.

"Wow. You calling me that name almost hurt as much as the crowbar I took to the jaw". He smirked at Bruce's cringe to his words.

Bruce looked at Jason and in the brightness of the cave he finally toom in Jason's new outfit, denim charcoal jeans that hugged the right places, blood red shirt moulding around his toned abs and biceps, a black vest fitted with pockets for his knives and other deadly weapons. Aviator glasses on top of his head completed the look. He looked as though he belonged in a stereotypical photo of the 'bad boy'.

"I knew you'd like it, B" Jason said in an amuseing tone. He stepped forward and bumped knees with Bruce's. His eyes challanging him. His tongue darting to wet his lips. Bruce could feel his breath quicken and hands sweat. "Jason I-" Jason cut him off. "Shhh, don't think. Just enjoy".

And with that Jason straddled Bruce's legs. Rubbing his chest with Bruce's as he made an obscene moan of approval. The sound bouncing through Bruce's brain as he wrapped one hand around Jason's waiste and the other in his hair. Lingering his lips over Jason's, Bruce licked Jason's lips softly earning a whimper from Jason. He slowly slid his tongue inside Jadon's mouth. Starting slow and getting faster and rougher. Soon he was kissing with such force it would sure leave bruises. He growled and Jason moaned as they ground their hips together. Making fast haste to rid Jason of his pants and shirt. Soon Jason only wore boxers, making a show of the tent in them. Bruce licked his way up Jason's chest. "Bruce...Bru-Ahhh Daddy!"

Bruce stopped. Staring at Jason as though he would fuck him until the earth moved. He grabbed Jasons head and smashed his mouth on his. "Say it again, Jason. Please. Son. My son. Please". The ending of his plea sounding like a strangled whimper.

Jason turned around his back to Bruce and started grinding into him. "Mmmph daddy please. Bend me over. Now take me please daddy I need it daddy!" Bruce bent him over not caring about preparation. They were both too far gone for that. He held Jason's hair breathing a "Ready?" in Jason's ear. When Jason nodded he thrusted in with such power he thought he'd come just from that.

Jason moaned like a whore for him. "God yes daddy fuck me. Punish me. Take me please yessss!".

His thrusts were frantic as Jason screamed and moaned for more. Bruce moaned Jason's name like a prayer. Like a chant. His boy. His son begging for him, needing him. It was too much.

When he came he held Jason's hips in a bruising hold. Moaning wildly and growling. Jason's moans and gasps were weakend. Bruce knew he was about to come.

"Come for me, Jason. Come for daddy. Give daddy what he wants, please come".

Jason screamed and shook as he came grasping on to Bruce with earnest. His moans melted in to half sobs and gasps. Bruce fell into his chair dragging Jason with him. They sat catching their breath and placing kisses on eachothers faces.

Bruce grabbed some paper towel to clean themselves and Jason set to dressing himself. Pouting as he noticed his sunnys were broken. "You owe me new glasses, Boss".

Bruce stared at him. Wanting to hold him in his arms again. But Jason wasn't the cuddeling type anymore.

"About the Replacement...sorry...Didn't mean to bust him up too bad. He wasn't all there..and uh yeah".

Bruce, at the mention of the Rep-Tim, tensed. That night coming back to him.

_"Tim what are you-?". Tim pressed his lips to Bruce's moaning as he did._

_Bruce was stunned. Memories of Jason flooded his head. Tim's height was the same as Jason's was..back then. He let himself go. __**Imagining**__ Jason's smirk into the kiss. His mouth working in ways no teen should have knowledge of at that age. The fantasy was working'_

_"Brucee". No. Not Bruce.. 'Boss or B'... Bruce broke away from the kiss. A look of horror on his face when he rememebered who was kissing him. Tim looked hurt but recovered. "It's okay..I want this please Bruce" . He made to kiss him again but Bruce shoved him away. The hurt in Tim's eyes was apparant. But Bruce didn't care. It was wrong. All wrong. He swiftly turned and headed out of his office. Leaving Tim with a tear running down his face._

"Bruce? Helloo?". Jason's voice echoed in his face. He looked up dazed.

"You still there, B? Thought I lost ya for a second". Jason laughed. Bruce stood and grabbed Jason's arm pulling him into a pasionate kiss. Jason moaned in content, not that he'd admit it.

Jason broke away laughing. "Such a softy you are, B. Get a grip gees". Bruce sighed and pulled him closer. "Stay the night. Please". Jason looked regrettable. "B, I can't you-you know I-" Bruce cut him off with peak on the lips. "I'll buy you new Aviators. A dozen of them. All different colours. Just..just stay".

Jason chuckled. "Well, who could refuse that kind of an offer?".

They kissed again. Jason laughing as Bruce's fingers tickled his neck.

A sniffle wasn't heard as Tim watched from the cave stairs. Hurt flooded him as he watched them. He ran through the clock entrance and up to his room. Crying and wailing. His heart in a million peices.


End file.
